Music in my Heart!
by XxWingedWolfxX
Summary: What happens when the person you love is dating a Bastard! ShikaNaru  FemNaru  Past SasuNaru.


**Hey people, it's 3:21 am. My friend is sleeping and I have noting to do so I decided to a FanFic! :D**

**Disclaimer:- Don't own Naruto! If I did there would be sooo many changes!**

**Enjoy!**

Music in my Heart!

~Shikamaru POV~

'_Why does do this to herself? Troublesome blond!' _I think.

Your probably wondering what the hell I'm going on about? Well you see I've fallen in love with on Natsu Uzumaki! But she's with that cheating bastard known as Sasuke Uchiha!

It hurts me to see her faking her emotions like she has been doing lately.

Heh…If I had the chose I would have killed him when we brought him back to Konoha! But nope Natsu wasn't having any of it!

~FlashBack~

"_Natsu?" I ask._

"_What Shika…?"_

"_You know what he does to you! What he says! It's the perfect time to do something about it! So why not?" I half scream._

"_I love him, I don't why, I don't when, hell I don't know how! But I do Shika. I know what he does, what he says and everything! I'm not as stupid as lead everyone to think!" tears come to the corner of her eyes._

"_I just want to help you Natsu!" she nods her head in agreement._

"_Then let me get over him in my own time Shika, I'm sorry but he needs me" with that she jumps throw the forest looking for him._

~End FlashBack~

It's been about 2 years since then! Damnit!

I collect my friends, family and village to a gathering, there is something I need to do!

"I have something I need to say to someone here, she'll know who she is" that's when music starts to play…

"Mmmm ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, YeahMmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, YeahBaby I just don't get it Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirtYou don't believe his storiesYou know that they're all liesBad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know whyIf I was ya man (baby you)Never worry bout (what I do)I'd be coming home (back to you)Every night, doin' you right You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and needBaby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you ListenYour true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame Don't even know what you're worth Everywhere you go they stop and stare Cause you're bad and it shows From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know If I was ya man (baby you)Never worry bout (what I do)I'd be coming home (back to you)Every night doin' you right You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and needOoh Baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me... You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better) We should be together girl (baby)With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!So can we make this thing ours?You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and needBaby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and needBaby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

You should let me love you Let me be the one to give you everything you want and needBaby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you Let me love you that's all you need baby"

I fish the song and look at the gaping people before me "I mean what I said" I was about to get when Natsu jumps on.

"I too have something two things I want to say!" her determined spirit renewed.

"According to you I'm stupid, I'm uselessI can't do anything rightAccording to you I'm difficult, hard to pleaseForever changing my mindI'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on timeEven if it would save my lifeAccording to you, according to youBut according to him I'm beautiful, incredibleHe can't get me out of his headAccording to him I'm funny, irresistibleEverything he ever wantedEverything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping itSo baby tell me what I got to loseHe's into me for everything I'm notAccording to youAccording to you I'm boring, I'm moodyAnd you can't take me any placeAccording to you I suck at telling jokes'Cause I always give it awayI'm the girl with the worst attention spanYou're the boy who puts up with thatAccording to you, according to youBut according to him I'm beautiful, incredible[ From: . ]He can't get me out of his headAccording to him I'm funny, irresistibleEverything he ever wantedEverything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping itSo baby tell me what I got to loseHe's into me for everything I'm notAccording to youI need to feel appreciatedLike I'm not hated, oh noWhy can't you see me through his eyes?It's too bad, you're making me dizzyBut according to me you're stupid, you're uselessYou can't do anything rightBut according to him I'm beautiful, incredibleHe can't get me out of his headAccording to him I'm funny, irresistibleEverything he ever wantedEverything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping itBaby tell me what I got to loseHe's into me for everything I'm notAccording to you, youAccording to you, youAccording to you I'm stupid, I'm uselessI can't do anything right"

She smirks "It's over Sasuke." she looks at me "And the second is for you Shika"

"I'm not a perfect personThere's many thing I wish I didn't doBut I continue learningI never meant to do those things to youAnd so I have to say before I goThat I just want you to knowI've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over newAnd the reason is youI'm sorry that I hurt youIt's something I must live with everydayAnd all the pain I put you throughI wish I could take it all awayAnd be the one who catches all your tearsThat's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over newAnd the reason is youAnd the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you I'm not a perfect personI never meant to do those things to youAnd so I have to say before I goThat I just want you to knowI've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over newAnd the reason is youI've found a reason to showA side of me you didn't knowA reason for all that I doAnd the reason is you"

She runs up to me and kisses me full on lips and I knew from then I was hocked!

**Sorry about the short crappy story! Hope you liked it.**

**R&R but please be nice.**


End file.
